


Klance in the Park with Birds

by ElleF



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After Voltron? maybe??, Based on a Tumblr Post, Earth AU, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I typed fluff so much, Keith hates birds, Keith is dumb, Keith likes curly fries, Keith will fight anything, M/M, One Shot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, city AU, even this dumb bird, evil bird, keith is trying his best, they're on Earth??, wow fluff isn't a word is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 06:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElleF/pseuds/ElleF
Summary: Keith will fight anything. Even a bird. Especially if that bird stole his last curly fry. Luckily, his boyfriend is there to pick up the pieces when he fails.





	Klance in the Park with Birds

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a Tumblr post by wlwvoltron 
> 
> I hope this makes someone's teeth fall out w how fluffy it is

There are many parks in New York City, and many benches within these parks, and many people who sit on these benches every day. These people also often bring food with them, and that food creates crumbs, which in turn brings the birds down to feast.

Sometimes, however, these birds get a little too entitled and decide to take food right from people’s hands. It was an incident like this that led to Keith screaming at a flock of pigeons in a park on an otherwise quiet and sunny Thursday afternoon, while his boyfriend watched from afar and-- _was that a_ giggle, _Lance?!_

Keith knew he had a bit of a temper at times, but it was really hard to remember to take deep breaths and count backwards from ten when a fucking _bird_ just swooped down and plucked his curly fry from his own fucking hand. _It was my last one too! And it’s not like it was even in the basket still; I was literally bringing it to my mouth! The audacity of these things! I’m not about to stand by and let it have my last fucking curly fry!!_ Keith growled through his mental monologue as he chased the pigeon in question across the pavement and into the grass. He grabbed for it as it hopped further away, taking a few bounces before flying a short distance, almost as if it was taunting him. After a couple unsuccessful attempts to seize the evil thing, he realized that this pursuit was getting him nowhere and regrouped to change tactics.

Ducking behind a tree, Keith watched as the bird began to peck at the stolen fry. Once he was sure the pigeon was suitably distracted, Keith made his move. Charging out from behind the tree, he bellowed a terrifying battle cry before diving to the ground in an attempt to grab the pigeon and-- strangle it? Wave it around? Keith decided he’d figure that part out later as his fingers brushed the bird’s feathers and--

His fist closed around empty air. Keith watched from the dirt patch he was now stomach-down in as the bird casually flapped its wings and ascended into the air, swooping up into the tree before Keith lost sight of it completely. Keith flopped his head into the dirt and groaned, his hand still outstretched before him.

Distantly, he heard the sound of laughter, and wondered if it was possible to drown himself in dirt. The snickers got louder, and a hand dropped onto his back, rubbing soothing circles, but Keith just pushed his head deeper and tried to ignore the man crouched next to him.

Finally, after a solid thirty seconds of breathing nothing but dirt, he caved. Raising his head, he gave Lance his angriest scowl and said, “I could feel your shit-eating grin through my skull.”

“I’m surprised you can feel anything through that mullet, babe,” Lance replied good-naturedly, shit-eating grin morphing into the cocky smirk he always got when he flirted with (read: made fun of) Keith.

“Just leave me here to wallow in dirt and misery,” Keith moaned, flopping his head back down.

“Nope, nuh-uh, can’t do that, sweetheart.” Keith felt a slight blush rise at the pet name, and the realization only made him blush harder. “We’ve got people to see and places to meet!”

Keith laughed a little, ignoring the tug at his stomach when Lance purposely messed up the saying, as he knew it’d get Keith to smile. “Oh yeah, like who?” he asked, lifting his head again to fix Lance with a blank stare.

“Well, we’ve got to finish the latest season of Black Mirror tonight; I know how you like your conspiracy theories,” Lance paused to wink at Keith, “plus we still have to get groceries for Hunk because he promised he’d cook because-- oh right!-- it’s Pidge’s award ceremony tomorrow and we have to celebrate!”

Keith watched in amusement as Lance practically glowed as he talked about their shared plans. He knew how much their friends meant to his boyfriend, and, although Keith loved hanging out with everyone just as much as Lance did, he definitely wasn’t the social butterfly in their relationship. It was cute how much Lance looked forward to even simple things like shared dinners.

Lance trailed off as he noticed Keith watching him. “What?” he asked, a little defensively, a blush rising to his cheeks, barely noticeable against his tanned skin.

“Nothing.” Keith smiled as he finally sat up and dusted himself off. “You’re just really adorable sometimes,” he said casually, brushing a kiss to Lance’s cheek as he got up and made his way back over to where they had been sitting before The Incident.

Lance stayed on the ground for an extra moment or two, sputtering and trying to get his bearings as his blush steadily darkened. “You… you… you can’t just say things like that!” He jumped up and followed Keith back to their bench.

“Of course I can. We’re dating. That’s what boyfriends do.” Keith smirked up at Lance as he gathered their trash and turned, looking up at Lance through his eyelashes. Lance was once again struck dumb by the beauty of his boyfriend.

Finally recovering as he watched Keith toss their wrappers into the nearest garbage can (and enjoying the view of his ass as he did so), Lance sidled up to Keith with a sultry expression on his face. “Wanna know something else boyfriends do?”

“What?” Keith breathed, leaning subtly closer as he prepared to capture Lance’s lips in his.

“Tease their hotshot, I-can-beat-up-anything-even-a-bird, mullet-headed boyfriend about fighting a pigeon for a curly fry and losing!” Lance laughed, dodging Keith’s kiss and leaving him hanging, a disgruntled expression on his face, as he skipped away.

Keith stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, before charging after the lanky boy, screaming, “You wouldn’t dare!” after him.

Lance laughed as he let Keith catch up, slinging an arm around his shoulder and whispering, “Don’t worry, _mi amor,_ I’ll buy you some more curly fries.”

Keith flushed dark red and looked at the ground for a moment, avoiding eye contact with Lance because he just couldn’t handle when Lance called him pet names, especially when they were in Spanish. Dragging his eyes back up, he pressed a gentle kiss to Lance’s mouth and pulled back, murmuring, “You’d better.”

Lance giggled softly and pulled Keith closer, letting him burrow into his side as they walked down the sidewalk and out of the park.

In the trees above, a pigeon pecked at its lunchtime snack, extremely satisfied with the curly fry it had snatched.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. My first ever posted fic. Hope y'all enjoyed!
> 
> Shoutout to Rylee for constantly embarrassing me by bringing up Voltron in public even though we are IN COLLEGE AND LEGAL ADULTS. I love her so much she's a giant fucking nerd just like me. 
> 
> My Tumblr is astroelle if anyone cares :)
> 
> Based on this Tumblr post: http://wlwvoltron.tumblr.com/post/171213981115/keith-radiates-such-an-american-east-coast-energy


End file.
